1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to marketing of events, and more particularly to marketing of events using spatiotemporal event information.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Users interested in attending various events can use a computer to navigate to one or more internet or world wide web (WEB) sites that list these events. Then the user can select one of the listed events to bring up a WEB page listing the date/time of the event, a map of an area surrounding the event, and options for purchasing tickets to the event. User interactions with such sites can provide rich information to marketers about the user's intentions with regard to attendance of such events, and in particular provide data about the user's future time and location. However, such user interfaces and sites currently lack a systematic way of exploiting this information for marketing purposes, in particular the presentation of additional targeted offers to the user.